the boy who can
by Delta Jake
Summary: a boy with a horrible disease also has a deep secret. read to find out what it is.
1. 1 beginings

**ake's pov**

Hi I am Jake Light. I am a black wolf with white paws and red lightning bolts down my side. It is a beautiful day outside. The birds a chirping the wind is blowing and the pond I lay by is softly rippling. I am going to tell you my story. I might as well start from the beginning. )I was a 15 year old boy then with black hair and red lightning bolts through my hair. They are natural. We never new why I had them but they are cool.) It was just another Monday night. I was at tie-kwon-do. I was wearing white pants and a white uniform. (It looks like a karate uniform). I was also wearing my sparing gear. It is a black helmet with clear visor, black chest, black gloves, and back boots all made out of foam.

"Everybody pair up." Are instructor says. I get put with Trent, a boy almost a head taller than me. It was going to be another one of those nights I could tell. He throws a right kick which I block followed by a round kick which I also block. I counter with a front kick and a jump reveres kick. That's when my troubles began. As I came down from the kick my foot bent wrong and I landed on the outside of my foot. I immediately went down unable to move. My instructor came over and helped me off the mat. He went in the back for ice.

"Man, are you okay?" Trent asks taking off his mask.

"I'll be fine…" I say as our instructor comes out of the back.

"Put that ice on it and stay off it for a couple days." Our instructor says.

"…In a couple of days." I say to Trent wincing as I put the ice on my ankle. My mom comes and picks me up. When I get home I stay off it for a couple of days but it doesn't get any better. We go to the doctor to make sure it isn't broken. It isn't.

"Is your other ankle hurting?" the doctor asks.

"No, Just my one ankle."

"Probably just a severe sprain. Come back if it gets worse." We leave the doctor and head home where I sit down to watch one of my favorite movies, Alpha and Omega. I don't like Alpha and omega two though, and wish they had made it better. O well it's just a movie. It's not like it's real. That would be awesome though. Well enough about a movie and let's get back to the story. It got worse and it went to my other ankle so we returned to the doctor.

"Are any other joints hurting?"

"No."

"Well just stay off them and come back if it gets worse." We return home but of course in a few days all my other joints started hurting. By now my parents were worried so they brought me to the specialist. After several test the specialist came back.

"We don't know what wrong, but we narrowed it down to two things. A type of arthritis or fibromyalgia." Take these pills she says handing us a prescription for pills . If nothing happens after taking them then its fibromyalgia. If something happens then its arthritis." We leave and head home after two weeks of taking the pills nothing happens and we head back to the doctor.

"It's fibromyalgia then." There are no known treatments for it for, but some things will help it there just different for different people." With that we left. When we got home I sit down and watch alpha and omega. My dad comes out and asks me to come in the back room. When I get there he tells me.

"It is not fibromyalgia. You are going through a transformation which I and my father and his father and so on for many generations have gone through. You will soon be able to…" my mom interrupts

"there here hurry."

"What?! how's hear!" I ask

"Hurry take this and go to the wolves they will help you" my dad says handing me a red cloak, a mask, a sword and a knife. The red cloak had spikes around the bottom. The mask had weird symbols and the sword and knife had ancient writing on them. At least I think it was writing.

"Run and don't look back." My dad said. I ran outside. It was already dark and the black seamed even darker than usual. I heard my parents scream and looked back. I wish I hadn't. There wear humans and wolves all wearing black cloaks and fur attacking our house. With that I turned around and ran until I fell unconches from the searing pain going through my body.

**good bad you tell me. I don't know if I will continue this so I need advice If you want me to continue**


	2. 2 the meeting

I woke up in the middle of a forest. How did I get here I wonder. I hear a rustle and a light growl behind me. I turn around and see a wolf pup.

"Hi there I won't hurt you." I say walking towards him. He growls then says

"Stay back or I will attack you." I jump back but the pain makes me fall and I hit my head on a rock and everything goes black.

**Humphrey's pov**

A human boy just saw me and heard me talk. I can't believe I just lent a human hear me. Boy I am going to be in so much trouble, but the boy hit his head on a rock and might need my help. I run back to my parent's den. I run in and yell

"Mom, dad"

"Humphrey where have you been?" my dad asked

"A human is on the border and he heard me talk."

"He what?" my dad asks

"Let's go ripe him to shreds" my mother says.

"No wait he is hurt and unconches plus he didn't hurt me."

"Why wouldn't he hurt you?"dad asks.

"I don't know but he didn't seem to be a threat. I actually smelled fear all over him."

"I wonder what would make a human scared?" my mother wondered aloud .

"I don't know but we should help him." My dad said. We trudged back to where he was to see he was exactly like we left him. My dad and mom put him on their back and cared him back to the head alpha/healer/my den and set him down my mother how is also the pack healer checked his head.

"He lost a lot of blood and might have a concussion but he should be ok." mom said.

"I hope he is." I say

**Jake's pov next day**

I woke up with a really bad head ache and in a strange den. Where am I? I thought.

"Are you ok." A female voice says. I turn around and see white and black she-wolf.

"AH how are you and how can I understand you?" I say

"I am Rose and you can understand me because all humans can understand wolves." She replies.

"We can?"

"Yes." She replies slightly laughing .

"O, where is that wolf pup I saw yesterday?"

"I'm right here." says a wolf pup how looks very much like Rose comes out behind here.

"Humphrey I told you to stay in your room our outside tell the human left. Rose says.

"I know mom but I wanted to see the human."

"Hey this human has a name." I say a little irritated for no good reason. I mean seriously I haven't even told them my name yet, Stupid.

And what is that? Rose asked coldly.

"Jake," I replied just as cold.

"Well Jake you seem to be fine so you can leave if you like" Rose said still cold.

"Hey where are my cloak and weapons?" I ask just realizing they were missing.

"We took them," she answered.

"Can I have them back? They were the last thing I got from my father."

"I don't see why not," a brownish tan male wolf said coming out of a back room with my weapons.

"Jason we shouldn't give him weapons. We don't know if he would hurt us our one of the pups with them." Rose told the wolf.

"He seems honest enough. You wouldn't hurt us our any of the pack would you?" Directing the question at me.

"No sir," I say while putting my cloak on.

"I will have one of my wolves escort you to the boundary." He says. As I leave the cave with one of his wolves the pup named Humphrey runs up to me.

"Please stay. I don't want you to go." He pleads with me.

"I'm sorry but your parents want me to leave." I say while bending down to him.

"Well I'll just have to change their minds," he says while running back to his den. I chuckle lightly while I continue to walk towards the boarder.

**Humphrey's pov**

"Mom dad please let him stay," I plead with my parents.

"No and that's final," mom says

"Fine then I will run away with him." I say

"Honey help me out here," Mom asks dad

"Well.."

"You can't be seriously contemplating letting him stay can you?"

"Well I don't see the harm If he stays just for a little while." Dad says

"Yay thank you daddy." I say while mom hums and walks out of the den. I quickly run after him while imagining all the fun we could have together. I finally catch up with him.

"Hey my dad said you could stay with us," I told him.

"I can?" he asks.

"Ya, you can stay with me." I say.

"Well…" he considers

"Please think of all the fun we can have," I say trying to sway his decision.

"Fine, on one condition"

"What?" I ask.

"You and I learn how to hunt together."

"Yes we will hunt together I reply cheerfully."

"Well then race you back" he says taking off.

"Hey no fair" I say chasing after him.

2 minutes later

We both arrived back at my den out of breath.

"I beat you" he says laughing .

"you had a head start" I say.

"And you're a wolf," he retorts.

"A young wolf pup" I remind him.

"Ya Whatever," he says jokingly.

"Seems like you to are already getting along." Dad says coming out of the den.

"Ya we are," I reply

"Hey Jake do you know what your stuff says." Dad ask while pointing to Jake's cloak mask and weapons.

"No sir I do not." He replies.

"Well if you like I can have the mask sent to some packs I know to see if they can find out what it says?" Dad asks

"I would like that." Jake says.

"Well come in and we will have them looked over soon enough." Dad says.

"Yes sir," Jake replies.

**Pleas tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Jake out**


	3. 3 attack

**THANKYOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS THIS STORY.**

It is now late winter It was early summer when I meet Humphrey and his parents. Humphrey will be one year old in the spring. Since we met we have became best friends and adopted brothers. Jason and Rose adopted me after I told them what happened to me. Humphrey and I did start hunting together and I learned how to hunt with my sword which wasn't too hard since I had already been training with swords at my martial arts. Humphrey and I worked hard and have become part of a rank not many packs have, assassin. We are extremely muscular and can lift a howl caribou each. We can sprint up a mountain with a boulder behind us. I don't mean a small rock I mean a BOULDER something that is as big as me. We are now racing around the territory while caring a log tide behind us.

"Bet I can beat you" Humphrey says running by me.

"No you can't I say running even faster to catch up. "Sorry" I shout as I almost trip over a wolf couple.

"Butter watch were your going." Humphrey says

"So should you." I say

"Hu?" he says as he collides with a tree.

"Told you." I say as I run by him. We arrive back at his den a minute later out of breath.

"You're getting faster." I tell Humphrey.

"o are you," He replies.

"So your back from running." Jason says.

"Yes." we say in unison.

"Jake your Mask is back and we now know what it says." Jason says.

"It says…" just then we hear a howl in the distance.

"Sir we have been over run." A bloodied wolf says while coming in to the den.

"Jake take Humphrey to the western pack. They will take care of him. Now run and don't look back," Jason says. As we run away I ask Humphrey.

"Why are we running? We are the best assassins in the pack."

"Well that wolf that came into the den was also a assassin and he could barely walk. He replies.

"Why does every one die before they can tell me who I am?" I say while flipping over a log while Humphrey slides under Neath.

"I don't know but we should stop running. We are probably already two miles away from the border." He replies

"Man were fast. We never actually have found our top speed yet." It tell Humphrey.

"do we have one?" Humphrey asks.

"I don't think so." I reply lightly laughing. We continue to walk tell we come across a cave.

"We should stay here the night , It's a couple day walk to west and sides nobody lives here." Humphrey says

"Hey if I remember correctly we found out who nobody was remember?" I say

"Well then I guess you live here," Humphrey says.

"Ya I do," I say. We fall asleep that night wrapped in my cloak. The next morning I woke when the sun light hit my eyes.

"Uh," I say while getting up.

"Five more minutes mom," Humphrey groggily says.

"STAMPIDE," I yell.

"Were were," He says now fully awake. I break down laughing.

"You.. You should have seen your face," I say while trying to regain my breath.

"Not funny," He says.

"Yes It was" I reply

"Humph" he said walking out of the den.

"You really put the Humph in HUMPH-rey" I say.

"Ya ya whatever." He says." Let's go get breakfast."

"Amen brother." I say. He rolls his eyes. We head to a valley which is nearby and see a heard of caribou.

"I got that one." Humphrey says pointing to a young buck.

"I got him." I say pointing to the biggest buck.

"You're a Idiot," He says.

"your just mad because you know I can do it aren't you" I reply

"Whatever go get yourself killed." He responds.

"All right." I say walking towards a tree.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asks.

"A technique I learned" I say while taking a herb out of my pocket which I learned caribou can't resist. I set It on the ground under the tree and climb up the tree. I wait until the caribou comes over to the tree and with one swift movement I jump out of the tree and decapitate the caribou scaring the other caribou and making Humphrey miss his caribou.

"Noob," He shouts at me.

"whose smart now?" I ask.

"Your still an Idiot." He replies.

"But I got us breakfast." I retort

"Whatever" he says "Lets head to west Jasper pack now"

"OK." I say. We get near the border and I stop.

"Why did you stop? Humphrey asks.

"I'm not going in. I don't know if say would except a human and you have to get excepted. I can't run the risk if I go in They will kick you out. I'm sorry brother but this is where we separate. How knows you might be able to teach them that new game we invented, log sliding."

"I guess. Just remember I love you like my brother."

"I will always be your brother," I reply. Wait. I just was able to read my mask. It's some sort of chant. Make this person someone he's not." I say and Humphrey turns Into a smaller weaker version of himself. Do you still fill strong?" I asks

"ya And if you touch me you still can fill the muscle."

"OK, Bye" I say

"Bye," He says with a tear in his eye. As I walk away I hear a voice. "You will reunite with your wolf guide one day but now the sprite world is in danger and only you and the other elements can stop it. Find the wolf called Daniel and he will guide you."

"What who are you what do you mean in danger and elements? Why do people keep making me confused. A I can't stand it and with that I pass out form pain.

**I am going to continue for a little bit at least. I need reviews to continue. I am excepting oc's**


	4. 4 new pack and friends

**Hi 'm back and alive. Man these death assassins are every where they wont leave me alone(narrowly doges sword). "Ok now that's just to close." pulls out sword and attacks assassin. O well see you at the bottom gets kicked in the stomach. A I'm going to get you.**

Humphrey's pov

I walk into the west pack and look for a border patrol. Soon two wolves come along.

"What are you doing in are territory runt?" I could easily take them but I let it go.

"I was abandoned by my parents and was hopping you would help me," I lie.

O pour thing of Corse will help you. A she wolf says.

"Jess you can't be serious?" the male says.

"Have a heart mat. He's obviously scared" Jess said while punching mat in the gut.

"I do and I think you just hit it," he said wincing in pain.

"Don't be such a wimp," she said. "What's your name?" she asks.

"Hu-Humphrey." I say pretending to be scared.

"Come with us and will show you two the head alphas den." We walk to the center of the pack where there is a large mountain with a path leading up it. When we get to the top I see a wolf that looks sort of like me a tan she-wolf with two pups one looks like her the other is pure white with lavender eyes.

"Winston sir we found this pup while on border patrol. He says he was abandoned by his parents" Mat says.

"O the poor poor thing." The tan she wolf says.

"He was wondering if he could join the pack, eve," Jess said.

"Of course. Do you know the ranks of the pack?" Eve asks me

"Yes, Alpha, beta, omega and assassins."

"Almost we don't have assassins in our pack." Eve says. What is your? Rank."

"Omega." I reply thinking what bodies looked like."

"Good" eve said. "Kate, Lilly go and play with Humphrey.

"OK they said" We went outside and walked towards where some other omegas were sitting. (This is where the movie begins and IM not going to type it all out)

Jake's pov

I woke up some time after passing out. I was still confused what it all meant. I just kept walking until a symbol on my cloak started to glow and changed into modern English. It said

"Show me the way to my master and teacher so I may learn how to unite the elements and save the world." Now I was even more confused but I saw a faint trail so I decided since I Had nothing better to do just to follow it. As I was walking I heard a slight rustle so I but my mask on in case someone came by. As I continued to walk I was jumped by men in black cloaks and masks.

"Look what we have here." one said. "A wondering fire assassin. Easy to defeat get him shadows. All the other men started to walk towards me. My eyes changed to a glowing fire and I couldn't control my body. My sword lighted up and the writing on it said.

"My sword light the way through these shadows so I may see the light of day." My sword immediately turned to a burning fire and I quickly launched myself at the first man. With one blow I cut through his sword and cut him down Followed suit with the next and next until only the leader remained.

"You're not just any fire assassin are you?" the man asked. I replied

"No I am THEE fire assassin. With that my dagger glowed a faint white and I plunged it into his heart. When I pulled it out it read.

"I use the light to free his heart," when I read that everything stopped

"Hello," I spun around to see a human and a wolf.

"We are your spirit guides." The wolf says.

"Ok I don't know to be seriously freak or to be cool with it but considering everything that has happened to me getting adopted by wolves and all I shouldn't be surprised at all." I say

"Well good. We don't want to scare you. We are here to help you on your quest to save the Spirit and the mortal world. Your dagger has erased this man's memory of the shadow assassins. He will return to his old life. We must be going now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye I guess?"I say and continue walking.

The next day I walk over a ridge to see an old wolf with weird carvings on his den. They look the same as the ones on my gear.

"Hello I've been expecting you." he said. I look around and point to me with a questioning excretion on my face.

"Yes you who else the shadows?" He says chuckling at his on joke. I can already tell he's a nut job but I don't say anything not wanting to be rude.

"Well we should start your training he says getting up."

"My training?" I ask

"Yes you are the future leader of the Fire assassins" He said

"I am?"

"Yes you are." he says while chuckling. With that we begin training.

(A few month latter)

I am walking along when I hear fighting near me. I run over a ridge to see Shadow and death assassins fighting a boy my age. The boy dose a flip away from his attacker and hits the ground making a rock come out of the ground and pierce his attacker. I realize I am watching a earth assassin one of the elementals I was looking for. I jump into help him

"Who are you?" He asks. I light my three daggers on fire and through tem at my attacker.

"Your savior." I reply.

"You're the fire assassin aren't you?"

"What gave it away my mask or the fact my eyes are on fire." I say while pulling out two swords I made.

"Both," he says. With that we finish the last assassin. A wolf jumps out of the bushes blood splattered all over him. I draw my sword on him.

"Woe He's my wolf guide," the earth assassin says.

"What's your names?" I ask.

"Mine's Kris and his is Ranger." Kris says pointing to his wolf.

"Hello Kris and Ranger" I say "If you like you can come with me and train with me."

"Sure we'd Love that." He says.

"Well were this much closer to completing the task." I say to myself.

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I had to go to my little sisters basket ball game yesterday. I will try an update once a week or latter depending on the reviews. O and If you have any ideas for the story pm me them I will try and put them in. I know how I want it to end but getting there is a problem so ppm me you Ideas and any OC you might have. **


	5. 5 plead

AN/ I really need help with this story so if you have an idea pm me it. I will try to countinu. I have the next chapter done and working on the 6th but after that nothing realy.


	6. 6 meeting

**Humphrey's pov**

It's been a couple weeks since the whole stampede incident. I felt bad for faking unconsciousness and scaring Kate. I could have easily taken down the caribou in that stamped but what did I do I let them almost kill Kate. Man I'm stupid. I was walking along with Kate when I heard growling to my left. I looked and saw a man in a red cloak and mask being chased by men in black and black wolves. I thought something was familiar about him then it hit me when he flipped and winked at me and hit the ground and continued running saying.

"Run run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man."

"Still crazy." I say to myself.

"Wait." Kate yells after me as I run after him. I break through a hedge to find him fighting off his attackers.

"Your still as crazy as I left you." I shout at him.

"Yes I know and your getting slow," He says making a quick cur which dropped his opponent.

"No one else hear can compare to my speed so I don't have a challenge." I replied.

"Ya well now you have a challenge again," I say.

"You mean you're staying?" I ask hopefully will tarring out a wolves throat.

"No I just came back for you," He says.

"What?" I ask. "I thought you forgot about me then you just show up to take me away from my new life?"

"Just about that much yep." Jake says.

"Uhg," I say. Tearing out a wolves heart.

"Let me finish and tell you why I want you to come with me." He says knocking a guy unconches with the handle of his sword.

"It better be good." I say.

"It is." He says. "you know how are pack was attacked."

"how could I forget." I say sarcastically.

"Well anyways these wolves and humans that are attacking us and were currently beating are the same human and wolves that attacked are pack but they didn't destroy it the just took them prisoner and made them slaves." He says.

"Really?" I ask killing the last wolf.

"Yep." He says.

"Humphrey who is this?" Kate asks walking up behind us.

"U um." I stumbled looking for the right words but of course Jake is quick with words and told her everything.

"You mean he's never told you about me." Jake asks. She shakes her head no.

"I'm his brother Jake."

"Humphrey why did you never tell me you had a brother and a human at that?" Kate asks me.

"He's my adopted brother. Please I'll explain everything back at the main clearing." I beg.

"One question." Jake says. Who's your lady friend Humphrey. Don't tell me you got a girl friend before me."

"Well she's sort of more than my girl friend. She's my wife." I say. With that Jake faint's.

"Okay..."I say and run to a nearby stream and splash water on Jake He finally wakes up dramatically as always.

"Who what were" he says grabbing his sword. "Oh its only you." How did you get married before me and why did you not invite me to the wedding?"

"Well there hasn't been a wedding yet but were mates because wolves can be mates before their wedding." Kate said.

"Humphrey what rank is your mate. Jake ask.

"She's an alpha." I said.

"H'm thought you would go for someone of a higher rank." Jake said.

"Higher rank? I am the highest rank plus I'm inline to be head alpha and Humphrey is an omega so he was lucky to get me." Kat said disgusted.

"Omega Bull he's no omega." Jake says.

"Actually in this pack I am they didn't have my real rank so I choose omega because if I hadn't met you that's probably be." I say.

"Haven't you felt Humphrey's muscle." Jake says

"He doesn't have muscle." Kate says almost laughing.

"You mean you never felt his muscle when you guys did..."

"We haven't done that yet." I cut Jake of turning red in the face.

"Well then Kate I suggest when you do it you don't be on bottom or he will crush you with his wait." Jake says

"Please can we change topic." I plead. "and Kate I do have muscle and explain why when we get back know please can we go back."

**Winston's pov**

Kate and Humphrey should be back by now they have been gone for awhile. It's not like them to be late. Just when I was about to go look for them I say Kate over the horizon. She was being followed by Humphrey and a-'HUMAN?' When they get close Humphrey yell's to me,

"Call the pack for a meeting." I was scared there was something wrong. Humphrey never dose that to me. I hold for the packs to meet. When they arrived shouted shouted from where he stood, "I have something to tell you so listen up." Now I was really scared for Humphrey he never talks a commands like that.

**Humphrey's pov**

"I will start with this, I am not the fun loving omega you think I am. I am actually one of the most deadly wolves on the planet." I was rudely interrupted by a brown and grey wolf

"Ya right where's your muscle." H said.

"Just because I don't appear to have muscle doesn't mean I have it. But fighting doesn't mean you have to have muscle. Since most of you don't believe me I challenge one of you to a fight."

"I will." The largest and strongest wolf other than me obviously said. Kate looked like she was about to cry because she thought her husband was insane and was about to kill himself.

"Fine, Jake turn me to my true self"

"As you wish. This person is under a spell which I cast long ago. It is time this spell come undone and The unseen to become the seen give him his body back so he can reign supreme." Jake chanted. With that a golden light consumed me and I returned to my normal self. I looked down on the now trembling alpha how thought just a minute ago he was the most powerful wolf in the united jasper pack. I was a sky scraper compared to most wolves only a lightly shorter than Jake I came up to his neck though if I wanted to all I would have to do to ripe his throat out is turn my head. Kate just about fainted but I caught her. She felt no heaver than a wolf pup.

"I know you are wondering who I am this way but the truth is the day I found Mat and Jess I was not abandoned by my parents a evil pack had come and I thought till today when Jake my adopted brother showed up and told me they are still alive. My true rank is assassin and can do things most wolves can't." I said but as always was interrupted by Jake.

"He can do things like sprint up a mountain with a good size bolder behind him, reach speeds up to 200 miles an hour, although this is just the top speed we have reached we ran out of room to run by the time we hit that speed. Are max kill at one time was when we are pack ran out of food so me and Humphrey went out looking for food and found a hole heard we went down to kill as many as possible But we set of a stamped so we ran along the stamped and killed all of them in total 500 were killed." Jake was bragging until the ground started to shake and a man came out of a hole in the ground.

"We've got trouble." He says.

"What kind?" Jake asks.

"That kind" He says pointing to an oncoming wolf attack.

"Those aren't death or shadow troops." Jake says.

"No there the southern wolves a crazed pack that wants only conquest and domination." Winston said.

"Well a challenge. This will be fun." Jake says.

"O no" I say to myself.


End file.
